


Things Will Never Be The Same Again

by Pottsy1244



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pottsy1244/pseuds/Pottsy1244
Summary: After the building explodes Shay's life hangs in the balance. Will Dawson be able to save her and confess how she really feels or will it be too late? Will Dawson live to regret the decisions she made and the things she never said?





	1. Chapter 1

Dawson slowly started to regain consciousness as she opened her eyes she remembered where she was. In the abandoned building, there had been an explosion. She slowly sat up as her ears rang. She looked around as the dust was setting.

'Shay' she bellowed. She looked back to the vacant spot where she was before the blast had shoved her forcefully 10 feet away from where she was last. That is when she saw Shay, lying there not moving. She quickly scampered across the dusty floor get to Shay as fast as she could.

'Shay, come on girl, come one. Please be alright please.' Dawson whimpered.

Shay was still laying there unconscious, with blood dripping down her face, her mouth slightly open. As Dawson began to assess her partner's injuries she began to cry, not only for Shay but herself. She couldn't stop thinking that if they had not switched positions it would have been her in this position not Shay. She would have done anything to switch positions with her best friend and the woman that held her heart.

Running her hand over Shay's neck she realised the blond woman had no pulse. Dawson frantically started compression, hoping someone would come and help her. The radios were out and she didn't even know if the boys upstairs were alive. She put all her attention and energy on saving Shay.

As she pushed down on Shay's chest she put every ounce of energy she had. She just prayed that help would be with her soon.


	2. Chapter 2

*Flashback*

Gabriela Dawson couldn't actually pin point the exact moment she fell in love with her best friend. Over the years she and Leslie Shay had been inseparable. At the start of every shift they would get a cup of coffee sit down and chat about random things like the girl Shay had hooked up with or what happened with Kelly.

Dawson had always been jealous when Shay talked about the girls she was or had slept with, but she could never let anyone know. She kept and brave face on and smiled. How was she supposed to tell her best friend she was in love with her? For all accounts Gabriela Dawson was straight and in love with Matt Casey. That's what everyone else thought including Matt. During the relationship the spark Dawson had felt for Casey had fizzled out. They went on the same dates to Molly's, or ate at home. This wasn't what she imagined life with Casey was going to be like. Even making love didn't seem right. But Shay had ignited that spark again in Dawson's heart.

Dawson and Shay had started going out more, or staying in and watching cheesy movies with all the unhealthy food they could find. They would always be close to each other, almost cuddling into each other.

One night while Kelly was out on a date with Erin, Shay and Dawson decided to have a movie marathon, with alcohol. It had been a hard day on the job after losing a 15 year old kid to gunshot wounds. They both took it hard and decided they needed each other's company to forget about a day from hell. The job wasn't easy they were reminded of that every day. However they loved it but days like these hit home.

As the night wore on they both found themselves very tipsy and tired. They had watched Dear John, Bridesmaids and were half way through with Friends With Benefits. They were both snuggled into each other with bottles of brandy and vodka on the table in front of them. Dawson had her head in the crook of Shay's neck while Shay laid her head on top of Dawson's.

As they sat there snuggled into each other Dawson slowly began to fall asleep as she listened to the soothing beat of Shay's heart. She was content where she was and didn't want to let go or move from Shay. She felt safe and loved as she slowly fell into a deep slumber.

Shay was still very much awake as she felt Dawson slowly falling asleep. She knew they couldn't stay in this position or sleep on the couch. She slowly lifted her had of Dawson's and carefully maneuvered herself to be able to pick Dawson up with out waking her up. Lucky for her Gabriela was a heavy sleeper. As she slowly picked her up she realised how beautiful and peaceful she looked. She had always admired Dawson's beauty from the first moment she had met her, but she was straight and in love with Casey. She wanted what was best for Dawson and if that was Casey she would stick by her.

Shay slowly carried Dawson to her bedroom, the alcohol still in her system she took it slowly. Shay had fallen many times while being drunk, she couldn't afford to let her clumsiness happen now. She pushed the door to her bedroom open with her foot and slowly placed Gabriela on the bed, and pulled the covers over her. Shay never made her bed which had come in handy at this moment in time. Shay quickly got changed into a top and shorts and slid into the other side of the bed.

She glanced over at the sleeping Dawson and slowly fell into a deep slumber herself. All the while thinking how amazing it felt when Dawson was cuddling up to her earlier.

*End Flashback*


	3. Chapter 3

****

Dawson had been continuously doing compression's for a solid minute every push was getting harder and harder. The force of the blast must have done more damage then she realised. Another 30 seconds had gone by until she heard for movements coming from above. The boys upstairs were finally moving. Help, she thought. As she continued with her compression's she felt tears running down her face. She couldn't cry now she though! She had to be strong for Shay! She was hoping and praying that Shay would come back to her.

After another 30 seconds she heard clanging coming down the stairs, she turned lightly and saw Severide looking dazed and confused. He had clearly been struck by falling debris but was alert to what was going on. He stood there not knowing what to say or do.

'Severide she needs help' Dawson whimpered.

Severide shifted into gear running over to help Dawson with bringing Shay back.

'I need you to take over compressions Severide' Dawson commanded 'Severide, on 3. 1, 2, 3'

As Severide took over compressions Dawson began performing mouth to mouth. She hoped this would give Shay a much better chance at coming back. They worked in sync both putting all their energy into bringing Shay back. Dawson looked up at Severide and noticed the tears falling from his eyes they were both in the same situation. They couldn't let Shay die. They both loved her in different ways and they knew life wouldn't be the same without her. As they worked together in sync they could hear more movement coming from above them.

Dawson looked back at the stairs to see Matt, Cruz and Herrmann bustling down the stairs. She quickly turned back and concentrated on Shay. Severide had been doing compressions for a good minute and a half, Dawson new they needed to move Shay now or it would be too late.

'We need to move her now! Severide, Matt, Cruz and Herrmann pick her up gently and carry her to the Ambulance! Now let's move' Dawson horsed.

They all quickly moved into gear two of them at the top of Shay two at the bottom. Lifting her as gently as they could but at a fast pace. They marched out with Dawson in tow straight to the Ambulance. Dawson hoped the equipment on the Ambulance would be enough to bring Shay back to her. Chief Boden marched straight up to them to assess the damage. He could see by the look in Dawson's eyes it wasn't good.

'Dawson, Casey, Severide get Shay to the hospital now!' he said speaking calmly and collectively.

As the boys placed Shay on the backboard Dawson jumped in and started to place the wires and gel pads on Shays chest, Severide joined in the back which left Casey to drive. The doors slammed shut on them just as they were giving Shay the first shock. Casey started the Ambulance and wasted no time in putting his foot down.

'Clear!' Dawson shouted as she applied the paddles to Shay.

Both Dawson and Severide looked intensely at the monitor but there was still no response. Severide continued compression's as the Defibrillator recharged.

'Come on girl, Clear' Dawson bellowed as she applied the paddles again sending more electrodes through Shays body. She watched as Shay's body bunched up with the amount of shock that had been applied but there with still no response.

'MATT! WE NEED TO BE AT THAT HOSPITAL NOW' Dawson screamed as she looked to Shay and then Severide as he started compression's again.

Tires screeched as they reach the emergency room, sirens going off and the lights flashing. Dawson was the first to move not even waiting for the Ambulance to come to a full stop as she pushed the doors open. With the help of Severide she pulled the gurney down from the Ambulance and ran as fast as she could while pushing it along with her.

As she stepped into the emergency room she started to shout out what had happened, what she had done to try and bring her back and what needed to be done. The doctors took over swiftly pushing the gurney through a door and straight into a secluded cubical, leaving Dawson and Severide to watch as she left their eyesight. They knew there was no point in protesting they knew they had done everything they could to help their friend.

Now the waiting game had started.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours had passed while Dawson and Severide sat in the waiting room. The boys had filed in one by one after they had cleared the building. Mills had been brought in the emergency room with a fractured leg. He was going to be out for a good 6 weeks but would make a full recovery. They all sat quietly waiting for news on Shay. They had no idea if she was dead or alive.

Dawson was sat the on her own staring at the floor, she wanted to be alone. She had done everything she possibly could do to bring Shay back. All she could think about is that it should have been her. She should have been the one to be hit on the head with the beam. She should be in Shay's position.

Tears started streaming down Dawson's face while she was having a mental battle with herself. She placed her head in her hands and started to weep, for Shay, for herself, she also cried for Matt he didn't deserve her, she was in love with her best friend and not him. He still didn't know how she really felt.

Matt had noticed Dawson was finally letting go of the emotion she held while trying to save her friend. He walked over and pulled Dawson in to his arms. All he could do was hold her as she sobbed. He had lost many friends while in this business he knew how hard it was. He was never close with Shay but it was always bad when someone from your family was hurt. He had to be strong though, strong for Gabriela and strong for his men.

Severide had been sitting there with no emotions on his face he was never good with emotions. He looked straight ahead, as he heard Dawson sobbing in the distance. He knew he wasn't the only feeling like this, he knew how much Shay meant to Dawson. He knew Dawson wasn't just crying her her best friend, she was crying for the woman that she loved.

He knew Dawson had feelings for Shay, from all the secret glances she would give Shay to being pissed that she was with a girl. It had all pieced together for him, he just wished Shay knew. Dawson was the best person for Shay.

*1 Hour Later*

As time passed on there was still no word on Shay. The men and women of firehouse 51 sat in the waiting room praying that someone would come out and give them news, good news. The door into the waiting room opened and everyone snapped their heads to see who it was. Erin was nervously standing in the doorway. As she walked slowly in they all gave a small smile to her.

Dawson was laying her head on Matt's shoulder, she had stopped sobbing but tears were still falling down her face. Erin knew how much Shay meant to all these people but she meant the world to Dawson and Severide. She spotted him sitting there staring into the distance. She knew he was hurting she just wished she could help him.

Erin slowly made her way over to Severide and carefully sat next to him.

'Hey, I heard about Shay. Has there been any news?' She whispered.

Severide could only shake his head not trusting his voice. He looked so heartbroken and so tired. He slowly turned to her and looked in her eyes.

'She can't die Erin, she can't. She's my best friend' He whispered as his voice cracked.

His emotions had finally won he finally broke down, letting all he was feeling out. He sat there and cried. He cried for Shay and for himself. He couldn't lose her. How was he going to live without Shay? Erin pulled him into her as he cried on her shoulder she gently rubbed her hand up and down his back to give him some comfort. The men of firehouse 51 looked on as Severide broke down they all knew how much Shay meant to him.

'She is strong Kelly she's not going to die! She will come out of this you have to stop thinking like this. She will be fine Kelly. Think off all the good times you have had together and what is to come Kelly. She is going to live' Erin spoke with determination.

Severide continued to cry into Erin's shoulder he knew he shouldn't be thinking like this but he couldn't help it. After seeing Shay not breathing for all that time he couldn't help but think of the worst. Shay was his soul mate. He never believed in soul mate not until he met Shay, he always thought that soul mate were people you fell in love with, people who you get married to. That all changed when he met Shay, she was his best friend and soul mate.

As he continued to cry, the door was pushed open they all turned slowly to see two doctors looking at them with glum faces.

No one moved as they made there way into the middle of the room.

They all held there breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was staring at the doctors as they stood there, Dawson stood slowly waiting for them to speak she needed to know if Shay was alive. She needed her to be alive. She wouldn't live without her.

'Please tell me' Dawson pleaded with the doctors as she took a step forward.

'The force of the trauma on Miss Leslie Shay's body was great. She suffered a very serious traumatic brain injury along with contusions to her face. She went a long time without oxygen getting to her brain.' Dr Mitchell spoke with sadness

'Please god no... are you saying?' Dawson whispered as she fell to the floor with tears running down her face.

'We managed to revive her, but she flat lined several time while we were operating on her. She is alive but in a coma. We don't know the extent of the damage to her brain at this moment. She is on a ventilator as she cannot breathe on her own. We don't know if she will wake up from this. If she does we don't know the damage that has been done by the brain injury.' Dr Mitchell said.

Everyone looked around at each other tears pouring from their eyes, she was alive but at what cost. Will she ever be the same again? Will she ever wake up? The same two questions swirled around everyone brain.

Dawson was in the middle of the room sobbing, she couldn't believe her best friend was in a coma that she might not wake up from. It was meant to be her in that coma not Shay.

'Can we see her?' Severide managed to croak out. He hadn't stopped crying since the doctors walked in.

'Only two people can see her, she needs time to rest and heal. She has been through a lot today. You only have 10 minute. I suggest the rest of you go home and get some rest.' Dr Wise said in a rough voice.

Severide looked to Dawson and slowly walked over to her, he knew they were the main two people in Shay's life and deserved to be the two to see her. He bent down and looked in to her eyes.

'Come on, let's go see our girl' he whispered as he pulled her up slowly.

They followed the doctors out of the room slowly both clinging on to each other. Severide knew he had to be strong, not only for Shay but for Dawson. She was barely keeping it together. They slowly walked down the corridor until they reached Shay's room. The door was slightly open as the doctors left them.

Severide slowly pushed the door open and was met by his best friend lying there so small and broke with a million different machines around her. He walked in first with Dawson trailing in behind him.

Dawson looked on in fright at Shay's body she couldn't believe it was her best friend in that bed. She had a big white bandage on her head where the doctors had operated. Her face was all bruised and full of contusions. She looked a shadow of her former self. She slowly walked over to Shay and carefully stroked her hand.

'Hey girl, its Gabby you've got to fight. You have to come through this, girl I don't think I can become a fire-fighter without you there.' Dawson whispered as she continued to faintly stroke Shays hand. She was scared she would hurt her even more if she applied more pressure.

'You know how much you mean to me Shay. You need to wake up I need to tell you something. I should have done it a long time ago when I realised, but I was scared' Dawson confessed still at a whisper.

Severide didn't know what to say, he still couldn't get over how small his best friend looked. As he looked on at Dawson he smiled softly the love she had for his best friend was better than any other love she had been given. He slowly walked closer to Shay and picked up her other hand carefully not wanting to disturb any wires or cause any more damage.

'You need to listen to her Shay, you have to fight this. You are the strongest person I know.' Severide whispered as he looked towards Dawson.

'We are all here for you no one has left the waiting room since you came in. You fought hard to get to this point now you have got to fight even harder to wake up. We aren't going to leave your side till you do and you know how cranky I get when I am tired girl.' Dawson said as she chuckled.  
They both stood there stroking her hands until the doctor walked in.

'I am sorry to disturb you but the 10 minutes are up, time to say your goodbyes. You can come back again tomorrow' Mr Wise said.

They both turned and nodded at the doctor. They looked back to Shay and smiled sadly.

'We will be back tomorrow. Don't think about going anywhere' Dawson chucked and gently kissed Shay on the cheek.

'I love you' she whispered in Shay's ear and made her way out of the room leaving Severide to say his goodbyes.

'You

behave yourself don't be pulling any stunts tonight okay?' He whispered and kissed Shay's forehead.

'See you tomorrow' he whispered and slowly made his way out of her room.

He spotted Dawson and they both made their way back to the waiting room they knew Shay wasn't going to be the same if she woke up. She had to wake up.

As Dawson walked back to waiting room she began to think what life would of been like if she had been honest and told Shay she liked her when she realised herself.


	6. chapter 6

Two weeks had gone by as Dawson and Severide continued the same routine, go to the hospital, go to work, go to the hospital, and go home. They had gone back to work a week after the accident. Peter Mills had been informed about Shay after he woke up from his surgery and had been released a week later.

The first day back at work was hard Dawson had decided to stay on as a paramedic a 51 she couldn't imagine leaving not when Shay was still in critical condition. Nothing had changed she was still on the ventilator and in a coma. The doctors made sure she was comfortable but that is all they could do at this moment in time. They needed to let Shay's brain heal. They hopped if they gave it time she would come around but they weren't sure if she would.

Dawson and Severide had become closer these past two weeks they were both going through the exact same things, they understood each other and what they were feeling. Dawson had been ignoring Matt for a couple of days he didn't understand why she wanted to be with Shay all the time when she wasn't working. She knew she needed to tell him what she was feeling but she couldn't she was being a coward.

Severide hadn't seen Erin since that day at the hospital he knew he should be making more effort to at least speak to her but he was pouring his time and energy into work and Shay. He knew she would understand.

It was a Friday and things had been hectic at the firehouse they had gotten 2 calls today and both were tough. Dawson was finding it hard to work with her new partner. She didn't know him that well and they didn't have that click she and Shay had. She was missing her so much she knew she just had to get through the day. As the day went on Dawson was getting more and more anxious she just wanted the day to be over.

She was sick of Casey giving her puppy dog eyes whenever she was around him.

'You need to tell him you know' Severide whispered to her as he sat down in the chair next to her 'It's only going to make things worse the longer you don't '

'You don't think I know that Severide. What am I meant to say to him?' She whispered 'Hi Matt, I can't accept your marriage proposal also we have to break up because I am in love with my best friend who is in a coma and may not survive. I hope we can still be friends!' She growled at him.

Severide was slightly shocked by Dawson's reaction and even more shocked by what she had just told him. He had no idea Matt had proposed to her.

'I... I had no idea he proposed Dawson why didn't you say anything?' He whispered looking shocked and confused.

'I didn't even answer him Severide we got the call and then boom. I haven't even spoken to him about it. How could I?' She whispered looking down at the floor 'I can't speak to him about it I have to focus on Shay' she said as she got up and walked to the locker.

He watched as she walked out of the room, he still didn't quite believe what he had heard. He thought that Matt would have said something. He then realised he hadn't really spoken to anyone these past two weeks. Hell he hadn't even gone to see Mills.

He slowly got up and walked to the locker area to find Dawson.

'Dawson' He bellowed looked around. He spotted her sitting on the floor with her back against Shay's locker.

He slowly made his way over to her and sat down next to her.

'I'm sorry Gabby. I didn't know that he proposed. I can't imagine what you are feeling right now' He whispered as he leaned his head against the cool metal.

'I just want her to be okay Severide. I want... no need for her to come round. I can't do this much longer without her. She's my rock, my world. I love her Severide she needs to know that' She whispered as tears flowed down her face. She hated being weak, she wanted to be strong.

'She won't be in this coma forever Gabby, you just have to realise when she does come around it might not be the Shay we grew to love. You have to sort things out with Matt. He deserves to know and it needs to happen before Shay comes around' He whispered as he put his arm around her.

'I know' She repeated over and over again into his chest.

They sat there for 10 minutes until Gabby had calmed down, shift was almost over so they decided to leave early and go to the hospital to see Shay. After being there every day the nurses started to acknowledge them as they arrived.

They made their way into Shay's room and sat on either side of her. They would both tell stories of how their days went. Gabby would complain about her partner and how he didn't live up to Shay's standards. Afterwards they would sit there and look sadly at Shay. They knew it would take time for Shay's brain to heal but they both wanted it happen a lot faster. They just wanted their best friend back.

Dawson looked over at Severide and began to think about everything he said in the locker area. She knew he was right Matt didn't deserve this he needed to know as soon as possible.

'I'm going to tell him tonight' She spoke softly almost like she didn't want to wake Shay up.

'You can crash at our place after if you want. I don't think it will all go down too well' He spoke with calmness in his voice. He knew Casey wouldn't take this good he just hopped Gabby would go through with it, for Casey's sake but also for Shay.

They sat there for another five minutes in silence the only noise was the beep of the machines that were keeping Shay alive.

As they gathered there things to leave all hell broke loose. Shay's machines started beeping rapidly noises were coming from other machines. Shay's heartbeat was in the 100's. Nurses and doctors rushed to Shay's bedside. Dawson and Severide clung to each other as they were ushered out of the room. The door shutting on them as they stood there looking blankly at the door.

They had no idea what was going on.


	7. Chapter 7

They had been waiting for an hour in the waiting room. They had been quickly ushered out of Shay's room when the machines had been blaring. They hadn't a clue what was happening. Dawson was trying to figure out what happened.

She was pacing up and down the waiting room going over everything in her head. She hadn't stopped she was thinking the worst. Had it been something she done? She finally stopped and slowly sat down on the chair next to Severide. As she laid her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes. After not sleeping properly these past weeks and the stress of waiting to find out about Shay she was tired. She slowly slipped off into a slumber.

***Dawson's Dream/Flashback***

_Dawson was on edge all week, she had realised that she did in fact like her best friend Shay. Part of her wanted these feelings but the other part didn't. She was in love with Matt wasn't she? They had been going out for 2-3 months. She always had feelings for Matt Casey, so why now did she doubt them?_

_As she sat in the locker room staring off into space she realised how close her and Shay really were. They knew each other inside and out no matter what happened they would always turn to each other first. They could never go more than a day without talking._

_Shay walked into the break room to see Dawson just sitting there with a blank face. She knew she was having an internal battle with herself so she just let her get on with it. She started to undress and get ready to go out on a date. She hoped this would be better than the last one._

_Dawson didn't really notice Shay had walked in until she turned to see Shay standing at her locker in just her bra and pants. As she stared at the creamy flesh on show her face started to burn up. She had seen Shay like this loads of times when they both got undressed after shift, why now was she acting like this?_

_Shay turned to see Dawson staring at her with rosy red cheeks._

_'_ _Dawson am I turning you on?' Shay purred at Dawson while winking at her._

_Dawson tore her eyes away to look Shay in the face, turning even redder. 'Wh... what? Pffft you wish Shay' Dawson stuttered out while turning to her locker._

_'_ _I keep telling you it's not too late to turn. I mean sure Matt is all dreamy but the ladies are out of this world!' Shay said_

_'_ _Just look at me for example' She chuckled._

_Dawson hid her face in the locker as she whispered 'I have'_

_'_ _What was that? I couldn't hear you properly with your head shoved in your locker' Shay spoke as she started to put her date outfit on._

_Dawson looked like a dear trapped in the headlights she couldn't believed she said that out loud._

_'_ _Nothing just agreeing with you on Matt' Dawson said while putting on a smile 'You getting ready for your date?' She asked while pealing her top off._

_'_ _Yeah I can't wait girl, food, alcohol, hot chick! My night is going to be fun' Shay laughed as she pulled her pants down._

_Dawson whipped around as she was going to reply but the words stopped as she saw Shay's legs. She always knew her best friend was beautiful but when she really looked at her she was stunning. She quickly looked away before she was caught for the second time._

_'_ _Sure sounds like it' Dawson spoke with a hint of jealousy._

_She didn't understand why she was jealous. She and Shay were best friends nothing more and they never would be. She was in with Casey after pining over him for so long._

_'_ _No need to get jealous girl. You know you're my number 1' Shay chuckled._

_Shay slowly moved to the sink and looked at herself and smirked at Dawson's reaction._

_'_ _Right that's me done. I will see you tomorrow' Shay spoke as she collected her bag and slammed her locker shut and walked out of the locker room._

_'_ _Yeah see you tomorrow' Dawson muted as she finished getting changed._

_Dawson was at home thinking about everything, did she really love Matt? Were these feelings for Shay stronger than the ones she had for Matt? All of these thoughts were spilling around in her head and she couldn't handle it._

_As she began to think about Shay and what they had she realised she did indeed have feelings for Shay and they weren't of the best friend nature. The little touches and glances they had, they always went to each other first after something bad had happened._

_Dawson sat there and realised she wanted Shay not Matt, she had to tell her before it was too late. She gathered her stuff and marched out the door in a determined fashion._

_As she walked into Molly's she spotted Shay in a booth with her date. Dawson had totally forgotten that she was on a data. As she debated whether or not to go up to her Shay had noticed Dawson standing there._

_'_ _Sorry one minute' Shay said to her date and walked up to Dawson._

_'_ _I didn't think you would be here tonight. Is everything okay?' Shay whispered to Dawson._

_'_ _Yes...no. I need to talk to you... privately' Dawson whispered as she pulled Shay with her._

_'_ _Gabby I can't just leave my date! Can't this wait?' Shay whispered furiously._

_'_ _No it can't! We need to talk now! Go tell your date that your best friend needs you!' Dawson spat out at Shay. She turned and walked out of Molly's hoping that Shay would follow._

_Shay stood there looking at the door where Dawson had just stormed out of. She turned back and walked slowly to her date._

_'_ _I'm sorry to do this but my best friend needs me' Shay said apologetically. She was having a good time but didn't think it would last past the one date._

_'_ _It's okay don't worry your best friend needs you I get it. If you want to have another date you have my number' her date who was called Sherry said as she slid out of the both._

_Shay smiled sweetly at her and began on her mission to find what the hell was up with Dawson. As she walked out the door she spotted her leaning against the side of Molly's. She marched up to her demanding to know why she was acting like this._

_'_ _What is wrong with you? I get it you need me, I am your best friend but to waltz in and demand to speak to me in private when I was in the middle of a date?' Shay shouted at Dawson. She knew she shouldn't have raised her voice but she couldn't help it._

_Dawson stood there looking Shay in directly in her eyes she could see the passion and fire in her eyes. She had really pissed Shay off._

_'_ _I'm sorry. Look okay I needed to speak with you straight away okay? It couldn't wait!' Dawson pleaded at Shay._

_'_ _What was so important that we need to discuss right away?' Shay asked._

_'_ _I..I god I don't even know how to say this...' Dawson stumbled on her words. This was becoming increasingly harder. She knew she had to tell Shay but she was scared that Shay wouldn't feel the same._

_'_ _Spit it out Dawson.' Shay fired._

_Dawson didn't know how she was going to word it she was scared and nervous. She did the only thing that would get her point across without words. She grabbed Shay and pulled her close and planted her lips soundly on Shays._

_Shay was shocked when she felt Dawson's lips upon hers. She didn't know what was happening. Her best friend was kissing her. She pulled away and looked at Gabby in shock._

_'_ _What was that?' Shay whispered to Dawson._

_'_ _That's what I needed to tell you Shay. I... I have feelings for you' Dawson whispered as she looked down at the floor._

_Shay was in even more shock at what Dawson had just said. She would never in her wildest dreams imagine that Gabby would have feelings for her. Shay had always harboured feelings towards Dawson but she would never let anyone know about them until now. She slowly lifted Gabby's chin up with her finger and looked into her eyes._

_'_ _Dawson... I've always felt the same... I could never let you know though because you are straight' Shay chuckled 'well were straight. I wasn't the most subtle person with the little touches and glances' Shay whispered_

_Dawson couldn't help but cry she wasn't sad at all for the first time she was crying tears of happiness. They both slowly leaned as their lips met in the middle sparks flew. This is what it was meant to feel like._

* **End of Flashback/Dream***

Severide had been sat there for a good hour with sleeping Dawson on his shoulder he hopped a doctor would come by soon because his arm was going numb.

'Shay' Dawson moaned

Severide couldn't help but chuckle it sounded like his friend was having a good dream. The shaking from his laugh woke Dawson up. As she groggily came around and wiped the sleep from her eyes she could see Severide smirking at her.

'What are you smirking at?' She whispered as she stretched her arms.

'Oh nothing really it just sounded like a really good dream' He said whispering seductively with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Dawson looked like a deer caught in the headlights, had she really been speaking during her sleep? Dawson went to reply to Severide but the words stopped on her lips as the door to the waiting room opened.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am finally posting this from my other account. Maybe will give me motivation to write more.


End file.
